Computing network attackers increasingly use more sophisticated techniques for compromising cyber security. To address these sophisticated attacks, information technology departments and associated software security vendors have responded with various traditional security features. These security features may include client-side antivirus agents, intrusion prevention systems, firewalls, router-side security products, virtual private networking, and data loss prevention systems.
Although these traditional security features provide a level of protection against computing network attacks, the security features may also fail to optimize cyber security along one or more dimensions. For example, some security features may involve interactions with one or more users or employees. More specifically, an enterprise may request for the users or employees to enable or implement one or more security features. Nevertheless, a typical employee may not have a sophisticated understanding of computing network attacks and the corresponding importance of security measures to block those attacks. Accordingly, it may be helpful to educate the user about the nature of the attacks, thereby informing the user about specific network vulnerabilities and the importance of implementing one or more security features. In some examples, enterprises may educate users about computing network attacks by creating cyber security simulation exercises, which enable the users to carry out an attack within a contained environment. Nevertheless, these cyber security simulation exercises may be inefficient along one or more dimensions, as discussed further below. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for provisioning cyber security simulation exercises.